Thomas and Scruff
Thomas and Scruff is the seventeenth episode of the fourteenth season. Plot Whiff is extremely busy at his waste dump, so when Thomas tells him he's going to get another engine to help him out, he is very excited. Thomas puffs quickly to the Docks where Scruff "the Scruncher" was waiting for him. Thomas isn't very impressed; Scruff is small, square, and very scruffy. Thomas feels that a scruffy engine cannot be a really useful engine, so he tells Scruff that he is going to fetch a "welcome to Sodor surprise." Thomas collects a flatbed of buckets, sponges, soap suds, and a workman and takes them back to Scruff. It turns out that Scruff does not like his "surprise." He had never seen soap suds and brushes before. They prove too scary for Scruff and he runs away. Thomas is shocked and chases after him. After a short while, Scruff slips into an overgrown siding and hides. Thomas knows he is there, but he cannot make Scruff come out. Then, Gordon arrives with the express. Thomas asks Gordon for help, so the big blue engine asks Scruff to come out of hiding to see the magnificent express carriages he's pulling. Scruff does not reply and Gordon steams away. Henry puffs up and Thomas asks him for help. Henry tries to entice Scruff out by offering to take him to see his special coal, but again Scruff is silent. Percy then arrives with his mail coaches. He offers to show the mail coaches to Scruff but, yet again, Scruff is not interested. Finally, Whiff arrives pulling a long line of rubbish trucks. He tells Thomas how excited he is to meet Scruff and then leaves. This gives Thomas an idea. He offers to take Scruff to collect some trucks of rubbish. Scruff is delighted and immediately comes out of hiding. So, Thomas and Scruff set off to collect rubbish from the Steamworks, Knapford, and the Slate Quarry. They then take the rubbish trucks to Whiff's Waste Dump. Whiff is very impressed with Scruff's load and calls him a "Really Useful Engine." Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * Percy * Whiff * Scruff * Edward (cameo) * James (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * Victor (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Blond-haired Boy (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations * Whiff's Waste Dump * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Knapford * M.C. BUNN * Sodor Steamworks * Sodor Slate Quarry * The Washdown Trivia * Going by production order, this is the seventeenth episode of the fourteenth season. Goofs * Scruff does not have a rear coupling, yet he is seen pulling trucks. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Scruff and the Garbage car two pack * Books - Thomas and Scruff * Magazine Stories - Thomas and Scruff (magazine story) In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Fourteenth Series * Awesome Adventures: Mighty Messes * Wobbly Wheels and Whistles DVD Boxsets * Sodor's Heroes! US * Wobbly Wheels and Whistles DVD Boxsets * Full Steam Ahead AUS/Sweden/Denmark/Finland/Norway * Wobbly Wheels and Whistles JPN * It's Fun Because Everyone's Different! * Thomas and Scruff (Japanese DVD) CHN * Thomas Crazy Day (Chinese DVD) GER * Caution, Jobi Wood! Gallery File:ThomasandScrufftitlecard.png|Title card File:ThomasandScruffNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:ThomasandScruffKoreanTitleCard.jpeg|Korean title card File:ThomasandScruffGreekTitleCard.jpeg|Greek title card File:ThomasandScruffRussianTitleCard.jpeg|Russian title card File:ThomasandScruffPortugueseTitleCard.jpeg|Portuguese title card File:ThomasandScruff1.png|Emily and James File:ThomasandScruff2.png File:ThomasandScruff3.png|Percy File:ThomasandScruff4.png|Knapford File:ThomasandScruff5.png File:ThomasandScruff6.png|Whiff's Waste Dump File:ThomasandScruff7.png|Whiff File:ThomasandScruff8.png File:ThomasandScruff9.png File:ThomasandScruff10.png File:ThomasandScruff11.png File:ThomasandScruff12.png File:ThomasandScruff13.png File:ThomasandScruff14.png|Thomas File:ThomasandScruff15.png File:ThomasandScruff16.png|Scruff File:ThomasandScruff17.png File:ThomasandScruff18.png File:ThomasandScruff19.png File:ThomasandScruff20.png File:ThomasandScruff21.png File:ThomasandScruff22.png File:ThomasandScruff23.png File:ThomasandScruff24.png File:ThomasandScruff25.png File:ThomasandScruff26.png File:ThomasandScruff27.png File:ThomasandScruff28.png File:ThomasandScruff29.png File:ThomasandScruff30.png File:ThomasandScruff31.png File:ThomasandScruff32.png File:ThomasandScruff33.png File:ThomasandScruff34.png File:ThomasandScruff35.png File:ThomasandScruff36.png File:ThomasandScruff37.png File:ThomasandScruff38.png File:ThomasandScruff39.png File:ThomasandScruff40.png File:ThomasandScruff41.png File:ThomasandScruff42.png File:ThomasandScruff43.png|Gordon File:ThomasandScruff44.png File:ThomasandScruff45.png File:ThomasandScruff46.png File:ThomasandScruff47.png File:ThomasandScruff48.png File:ThomasandScruff49.png File:ThomasandScruff50.png File:ThomasandScruff51.png File:ThomasandScruff52.png|Henry File:ThomasandScruff53.png File:ThomasandScruff54.png File:ThomasandScruff55.png File:ThomasandScruff56.png File:ThomasandScruff57.png File:ThomasandScruff58.png File:ThomasandScruff59.png File:ThomasandScruff60.png File:ThomasandScruff61.png ThomasandScruff62.png ThomasandScruff63.png ThomasandScruff64.png ThomasandScruff65.png ThomasandScruff66.png ThomasandScruff67.png ThomasandScruff68.png ThomasandScruff69.png ThomasandScruff70.png ThomasandScruff71.png ThomasandScruff72.png ThomasandScruff73.png ThomasandScruff74.png ThomasandScruff75.png ThomasandScruff76.png ThomasandScruff77.png ThomasandScruff78.png ThomasandScruff79.png ThomasandScruff80.png ThomasandScruff81.png ThomasandScruff82.png ThomasandScruff83.png ThomasandScruff84.png ThomasandScruff85.png ThomasandScruff86.png ThomasandScruff87.png ThomasandScruff88.png ThomasandScruff89.png ThomasandScruff90.png ThomasandScruff91.png ThomasandScruff92.png ThomasandScruff93.png ThomasandScruff94.png ThomasandScruff(magazinestory)1.jpg ThomasandScruff(magazinestory)2.jpg ThomasandScruff(magazinestory)3.jpg ThomasandScruff(magazinestory)4.jpg ThomasandScruff(magazinestory)5.jpg File:WoodenScruffandtheGarbageCartwopack.png|Wooden Railway two pack File:ThomasandScruff(book).png|Original Book File:ThomasandScruffAlternateCover.jpg|Alternate Book Episode File:Thomas and Scruff - American Narration Category:Season 14 episodes Category:Episodes